To evaluate the therapeutic choices made by urologists who care for patients with urinary bladder neoplasms. To improve the care received by patients with bladder carcinoma. To record the characteristics of patients with bladder carcinoma and the characteristics of their tumors. To evaluate various systems for collection of urinary cytology specimens. To investigate the urothelium at a distance from frank bladder carcinoma. To determine the ablative and prophylactic effects of Thiotepa (n,n',n",-triethylenethiophosphoramide) in non-invasive bladder cancer. To determine the efficacy of adjuvant radiotherapy plus cystectomy and definitive radiotherapy in invasive bladder carcinoma.